


Shatter

by Certeis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Pegging, Psychic Abilities, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certeis/pseuds/Certeis
Summary: Of the three main  variants of psychics, Empaths were considered the least dangerous. There were protocols to handle rogue telekinetics and telepaths before they became a serious problem.  Empaths? What was the worst they could do?Siren found a way to become a very serious problem when he accidentally restored Icy's consciousness. A fully awakened and immensely powerful Telekinetic and Telepath, Icy begins to seek her revenge on the system that imprisoned her, and tried to do the same to Siren, her savior, her... 'precious doll'???





	1. Across the Void

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a dream I had. It's "original" but obviously part X-Men part Dollhouse.

She was only vaguely aware, as it happened.  When they’d taken her, they’d been nice, saying she was going to a safe place, where she couldn’t hurt herself.  Almost immediately afterwards, they pricked her with a needle, and everything had been hazy for… a long time. They treated her like she wasn’t even there, like she was a doll as they dragged her around the building, putting her in a bleak little room whenever they didn’t need her.  At first, it was just confusing. She wanted to feel like herself again, she wanted to go home. After that, she felt sad… sad that nothing would ever be the same again. She knew that things wouldn’t go back to when she lived at home with her parents anymore, even if she got out.

 

Afterwards… it shifted again.  It became anger. She hated these people who trapped her here, who pricked her with the needles, who dragged her around in her dizzy, disoriented state, to various rooms and pieces of machinery.  Once, when her fury and rage rose to a peak, coinciding with a tiny lull in her fuzziness, she managed to lash out. She _Reached_ out with her inner voice, feeling the tiny pieces that made up the two people dragging her.  All it took was a tug, a tiny little tug, and they fell apart, exploding in a shower of blood and bone and viscera.  She’d pulled harder than she needed to, even though it felt like such a small little motion…

 

They’d been upset with her, after that, pricking her with another needle, but she didn’t care.  She hated all of them, she would have done the same to every last one. The act of violence had done nothing to sate her rage, her pain, and had only fuelled it further.

 

Finally, they’d strapped her into a table, attaching all kinds of things to her head.  She felt things sticking to the top of her head… her hair was gone… when had they cut her hair? Her mom had always told her it was so pretty…  As the people in white coats around her worked, running back and forth, she kept clutching at her inner voice, trying to bring it to bear against these people, but it kept slipping away from her, just beyond reach.

 

Finally, something started to happen.  She started to fade away… and it was different this time.  Her body had felt numb, the entire time, but she knew it was there, she could feel herself walking, being carried, fed, bathed, even if she couldn’t control her body, she had a sense that it was there.  Now… Now she couldn’t feel it anymore, she was alone, in a dark, dark place, no touch, sound, sight, smell, or taste. Only herself, alone, in a void. Time passed… and she couldn’t even say how long she’d been in there.

 

She reached for her Inner Voice, over, and over, desperately trying to grasp it even though she couldn’t feel it anywhere. It was an eternity, but, eventually… she did feel it.  It was the tiniest thread of her inner voice, floating across her consciousness, barely even perceptible, and yet, in that space of nothingness, she could never possibly have missed it, for it was something in an infinity of absence.

 

She clung to it like the blade of a sword, and with all her fury, swung it at the invisible walls of her prison, the walls she couldn’t see or touch but she knew were there.  It was enough, and the walls shattered, earning her some freedom, but she didn’t escape back into her old life at all.  It was different here, she felt the bits and pieces of things, the parts too small to see, and she had a sense of life, of voices around her, but none of it made any sense.

 

She wanted to go home.  To feel her arms and legs again, to hear the sound and the full breadth of her inner voice, and to wield it against those who had done this to her.  She floated through the abyss for what could have been another eternity, no sense of where she was, or where she was going. She could tell she was moving, though… things moved past her, objects, lights, voices, like when her dad drove her in the car, back when she’d been little, the sound of things getting louder, and then fainter, as they moved along the road.

 

She screamed, dispersing her hatred and her anger into the void around her, the red hot star of emotion blazing bright, but diffusing harmlessly into a seemingly infinite space around her.  She felt her will wane, as the burst of emotion faded and echoed into the nothingness around her. The thought of being trapped here, in purgatory, forever, began to settle around her like a cold fist.  She started to give up.

 

A voice pierced the dread, the anger, and the defeat.   _‘Hello? Who’s there?’_ It asked, the clarity and the form of the words that she understood overcame her with emotion.  It was human contact, even in so abstract a form as a whispered question echoing across the cosmos.  She tried to call back to the voice, to speak to him, but found that she didn’t know how to form words, and instead just echoed more of her emotions back at the voice.  She wanted to send hope, joy, relief, and indeed she did, but… anger went out too. Not at the voice, but it was all she’d known for so long, she didn’t know how to turn it off, how to cap the wellspring of rage that was pouring out of her.

 

 _‘Why are you so upset… where are you?’_ The voice called to her, inquisitive and timid.  This time… she noticed something she’d neglected to pay attention to, last time.  A direction. Not knowing anything else to do, she turned, and began to float in the direction of the voice, using the sliver of her inner voice to propel her across the dark sea of nothingness.  She had no idea how fast she was going, or how far away the voice was, but she knew she was moving, and that had to be enough.

 

_‘You’re coming closer… do you hear me?’_

 

_‘So much anger… are you like me? Did they hurt you too?’_

 

_‘Please… be safe… I don’t have long…’_

 

She stopped.  She was right on top of the voice now, it was so close, but she couldn’t reach out, couldn’t interact with it, the way she’d hoped.  She wandered in circles, orbiting the voice, trying to find a way to communicate better, but there was nothing else here, she hadn’t known what to expect, after all.

 

_‘You must be in the facility here now… I’m sorry…’_

 

The sad words filled her with rage again, flaring the dull but ever-present embers back to life.  This person, this consciousness was like her, trapped, kept in a pen, separated from the outside world.  She felt the voice shrink away from her, frightened, but it couldn’t even flee, it was stuck where it was, like she’d been.

 

...Wait…

 

Something changed.  She felt it, like she was standing on a downhill slope all of a sudden, caught in an undertow.  She was slipping towards something… It was a door. A light. A passageway towards… something, but anything was better than this tormented existence, and so she let herself fall, to be drawn towards this opening, this whirlpool in the black ocean she floated upon.

 

She was in a box again, like before, but this one was different, and someone else was there.  Confusion and fear radiated off the other presence, but she felt herself overwhelmed with a sense of familiarity.  This place was hers, and this presence was an intruder, it didn’t belong here. She used her needle, her fragment of her inner voice to rip and tear at the intruder, taking it apart piece by piece. It was horrified, it tried to fight back, but she had a sharp object, and it did not.  The last piece of it fell to shreds, and she’d liberated her place... But… now wha-

 

***

 

Her eyes opened, and she jolted awake.

 

“Woahh there, Paula, calm down, we’re almost done here.”  There was a person dressed like a doctor, a look of concern on his face.  She was back, she was in her body again, but it felt... different. “You know better than to try to jump off the table like that after an exam, you’ve been in that body for, what, five years?” He rolled his eyes at her, reaching down to detach some electrodes that had been stuck to her face.  Paula… she wasn’t Paula. That had been the intruder, the one she’d removed.

 

 **They’d put someone else inside her body**.  The revulsion of the thought washed through her and she felt physically ill, but she held it together, she didn’t want this person to know, just yet, what had happened.

 

Experimentally, she reached out to her inner voice, and the chorus that responded to the tentative gesture was deafening.  She felt… everything around her. All of her strength was still there, this was nothing compared to the little needle she’d wielded in the void.

 

“You feeling okay? Readings had a bit of a weird blip at the end there but I figured it was nothing.” The doctor asked her, looking concerned.

 

“I’m okay…” She answered, the act of talking felt… strange.  Her anger still burned, this person deserved death, obliteration, and she wanted nothing better than to lash out and rip this disgusting man to shreds.  But something stayed her hand… the voice… were they near? They’d been trapped just like her, after all. She had to find out. “It felt like… someone was calling to me, in the darkness…” She spoke slowly, trying to keep her voice calm and level.  She wouldn’t have known that she could speak fluidly after so long, but it came so easily and naturally to her.

 

“Really? We’ve got a powerful empath here, prepping him for evacuation pretty soon, actually.  It’s weird that you’d feel him, but stranger things have happened.” The doctor looked very perplexed.

 

“Where is he? Can I see him?” She asked, not sure what else to say.  She’d tear this entire place apart to find him, if she needed to, but she didn’t want to risk hurting him, her savior, the one who had led her out of that place.

 

“Yeah, sure, I don’t think his shell is sold just yet.  You’re planning on reselling that shell already?” She frowned back at him, anger simmering inside her at his words, so casually talking about her body that way.  “Alright, alright, far be it for me to question you rich folk. This way.”

 

As she stood up, she paused for a moment.  She was so much taller than she remembered, and her body was… older? How long had she been drifting across that sea of nothingness?  She looked down at her body for a moment… she looked like an adult now… she’d been so small when they’d taken her…

 

She followed the man through several twisting hallways, ones she recognized only vaguely, as the fuzzy memories of a drugged little girl.  But even so, there was no doubt in her mind that this was the place. Swiping a keycard in a reader, he opened a door to a room that she recognized as the same as one of the ones she’d been kept in.  A plastic cell was on one side of the room, a featureless pen with a clear window, and a big man in a uniform sat idly nearby, playing with his phone more than watching. The uniformed man waved at the doctor as he led her into the room, but otherwise didn’t look up.

 

The boy in the cell, however, looked up immediately, and his eyes went wide.  He looked older… or at least, older than she’d been when they’d taken her, maybe he was the same age as her, now.  He was small and scrawny, malnourished, and his eyes seemed almost too big for his gaunt face. He looked at her, immediately, recognition flashing in those eyes.  He knew who she was, and she felt something swelling inside her. Affection… gratitude… rage. Rage at the people who had locked him up, just as they had to her. As her fury mounted, he shrank back, trembling, hugging his legs to his chest.

 

“We don’t keep this one under sedatives, since all he can do is sense and manipulate emotions.  Project thoughts a little, too. I think we’re evacuating him early next week, if you want to place a bid.” The doctor started to explain, but she was entranced, walking forward towards the wall of the cell, sinking down to her knees once she reached the clear plastic wall so that she was eye level with him.

 

“Hi… I’m so sorry I couldn’t answer you… I didn’t know how…” She whispered to him in a quiet voice, which seemed to calm him down a little.

 

“You’re the one… who are you?” he whispered back, opening up to her a little, but still clearly afraid.

 

“You, uhh, really shouldn’t be talking to him-” The doctor tried to dissuade her, but she ignored him.

 

“It’s okay… I’m here to save you.  We’re leaving here, okay? They won’t hurt you anymore.” She smiled at him, as she felt the strength of her inner voice begin to thrum.  She wanted blood.

 

“Paula, maybe I should take you back to make sure the imprint took properly…” The doctor seemed very worried now, and the security officer was finally paying attention.

 

She stood up, and turned around, dropping the flimsy facade, her face twisted with rage.  “You…” She hissed, her voice dripping venom, acting as a release valve for what had felt like an eternity of anger and hate.  “You **sold** me… you locked me away in the darkness…”

 

“No… that’s not possible, we-”  She materialized several sharp tendrils, and used them to lash out at the two men.  They didn’t have time to react before the translucent manifestations ripped into them, boring holes through them like they were made out of mist.  They collapsed in a pile on the floor, dead before they even realized what was happening. An alarm began to screech, reacting to her act of violence as quickly as if she’d pressed the button herself.

 

She turned around, and ripped the cell wall to shreds, reducing it to broken fragments of plexiglass in an instant, and stepped towards the frightened boy cowering in the corner.  “We should go. I want to destroy all of them, but I won’t let them have you.” She put her hand on his shoulder, gently.

 

He nodded at her, trust shining amidst the fear in his silver eyes.  “I think we’re underground… I feel people far above us, sometimes.” He turned his gaze to the ceiling.

 

“Point the way.  I’ll make a path.” She stood up, pulling the boy onto his feet, as well.  He turned around, and pointed at one of the corners of his cell. She walked over to the corner quickly, letting her Inner Voice reach its zenith, as she reached into the tiny spaces between the parts of the wall, and _pulled._ Concrete, ceramic, metal, and plastic came loose, falling into a pile of broken materials on the cell floor. Sparks flew from broken power conduits for a few moments before they sputtered out, and the sound of the alarm came at them through the hole she’d torn, as well as from the other side of the door.

 

His thin, weak hand clutched hers, and she looked back at him.  “This is dangerous…” He whispered, looking worried.

 

“I know.  But we can’t stay here.  Come on.” She smiled at him and hugged him close, the feeling of a warm body next to her felt… so foreign, but…  The alarm blared, bringing her back to the present, and she ran up to the hole she’d ripped in the wall, dragging the boy along behind her.

 

“Two people to the left, they’re alert.” The boy tugged at the black suit she was wearing. The hole opened up into another hallway, and she formed spines in the air just in front of her.  With a shove, she threw them to the left, where the boy had told her. He winced as though she’d struck him herself, and looked up at her, nodding, after the gargled screams died down. “There’s more… all around us, frightened, curious, angry.  There’s more far above us…” He bit his lip anxiously.

 

She nodded, and caught the sight of an elevator door in this new hallway.  She dragged them towards it, and wormed her inner voice into the cracks between the doors and the frame.  With a tug, they came loose, steel shrieking and twisting as she ripped them out of place and discarded them on the floor, exposing the sight of elevator cables suspended in darkness.  ‘We have to go up…’ She thought to herself, hesitating for a moment. She knew how to tear things apart, that part came easily to her, but could she get up here, somehow? There must be other ways to use her strength…

 

An idea came to her, and she coaxed her inner voice out, forming a wide translucent tendril, this one lacking the razor thinness that she formed when she needed to cut and tear.  She wrapped it around the two of them, hugging the boy close, feeling the slight tremor as he shivered in fear.

 

She lifted the two of them up, being as careful and gentle as she could.  It was different, not how she was used to using her strength, kind of like she was trying not to spill a full glass of water. It was slow going, but worked, their feet left the rubble-strewn hallway and they started floating up the elevator shaft, the boy squeaking in distress and squeezing her tighter as they ascended.

 

Shouts came from below, echoing up the shaft, and several small points of light began to shine upwards at them.  She growled at them, for having the audacity to pursue her. They had seen her fury, and seen what she could do, and yet they still came? She tore at the walls of the shaft, and the entire structure groaned in protest as she ripped metal and concrete free from its place to tumble down the elevator shaft.  Curses and screams echoed up at them, but the lights flickered out.

 

“Here…” His voice snapped her out of her concentration, as he pointed at the side of the elevator shaft.  “There’s people above us, waiting for us, but we can get through here, I think…”

 

She nodded , floating them a little higher, and reaching into the wall.  Sure as he said, after a few meters, she felt the concrete and steel end, and she pulled out the piece of wall she’d grabbed with her inner voice, sending another shower of building materials down the elevator.  Shortly after, she heard a crash, and the twin cables in the middle of the shaft twitched and vibrated, one being yanked downward, the other upwards. The flailing cable came close to striking them, and the boy cried out in fear, burying his face in her chest.  She acted quickly, floating them into the hole she’d dug and away from danger as the wildly flailing end of the cable shot down the elevator shaft just behind them.

 

They were in a parking garage, the kind she’d been in before with her parents.  Dim lights buzzed, and off in the distance, tires rolled and crunched against gravel and decaying roads.  She released the tendril surrounding the two of them, but he kept clutching her closely. “I need you to lead the way… I don’t know where we’re going…” She whispered to him.  

 

“Right… but… no more killing if we don’t have to? These people aren’t the ones who hurt us.” He looked up at her, eyes innocent and frightened.  She realized then that he was probably just as frightened of her as he was of the people who’d caged him. She’d just happened to be the more powerful.

 

She smiled down at him, a powerful protective feeling blossoming through her.  She would keep him safe from anything... “I think I can do that. It’s probably better if we don’t attract attention, anyway.”

 

He gave her a small smile, and, taking her hand, lead her into the parking garage, back into the real world.

 

***

 

“Siren.” He said, once they caught their breath and settled down in the abandoned building he’d scouted out.  “That’s what they used to call me, back when I had a name, before they found out about me, and what I could do.”

 

“Siren… that’s pretty…” She smiled at him, hugging him close.  She was quiet for a while, and he felt confusion coming from her, and more than that, she… she was questioning her sense of self  “Icy.” She finally spoke, “I think… I remember someone calling me that…”

 

“You’re the one… I felt you, from so far away… you were so angry…” He spoke quietly, huddling on the floor, resting his chin on his knees as she hugged him close.  He’d never felt someone from so far away, before, he initially hadn’t even been sure if she was human or something… else. They must have evacuated her, torn her mind out of her body and stored it on a hard drive somewhere to study it, like they did to all psychics. How she’d… ‘gotten back;’, he couldn’t possibly know.

 

“I don't know what happened to me.  They took me when I was so little… I just remember hearing your voice, out there, in the nothingness,” Icy answered his question for him, and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drawing him close.  It was a little disconcerting how affectionate she was being with him, like they were old friends. Siren tried to gauge her feelings but couldn't get a solid grasp on them, they only seemed to be coherent some of the time.  “It feels so weird now… I remember what it was like to be a child, but, I feel so different now… There’s memories in my head, seeping into me. It’s like I’m slowly remembering a life that I didn’t live, all at once… It’s me but it’s not me, I’m in charge now when I wasn’t before...” Icy was staring at her hands, frowning.

 

“They take kids like us.  We’re the only ones they can insert imprints into, so powerful people can use our bodies, instead of dying. They probably did the same to you… you're dressed nice, someone was using your body.”  Siren explained, not sure if it would make sense to her. As he spoke, he felt anger blooming in her core, a terrifying primal emotion that made him want to pull away. The clothes melted off her like they were made out of water, hitting the floor in a pile of threads and dust.  That anger… it came and went with her, but it had these occasional surges that made him fear for his safety, no small in part due to the fact that she could kill him with nothing more than a thought. Look at what she’d just done to those clothes… Siren did, in fact, try to stare at the clothes and not Icy’s naked body.  She was so beautiful and perfect, flawless caramel skin, shiny dark hair, perky c-cup breasts. Whomever had been using that body had taken care of it. Siren shook his head, he was **not** going to be attracted to the insane telekinetic girl who was being weirdly affectionate with him.

 

“They should be afraid of me, Siren.  I will tear them all apart, for what they did to us…” She growled, squeezing him so tight it was a tiny bit painful.   “I won’t let anybody hurt you, you’re mine now, forever…” Siren shivered a little bit, and decided he needed to do something.  This girl meant well, but she was unstable, he needed to calm her down. He reached into her mind, attempting to soothe her raging emotions, to placate them.  His attempt was immediately blocked, he could feel her emotions just an inch away, but there was some kind of… barrier, or field around her mind. It immediately proved to be more than that, it reacted to his touch instantly.

 

It was a feeling unlike any other, it reached out into him, wrapping itself around every single molecule in his body.  It communicated to him, not with words, it was a mindless thing, instinctual, but with life enough to act. _‘No.  Never’_ That was the feeling that was impressed upon his mind, all in an instant.  Icy’s eyes went wide, and she recoiled in terror, as though it had happened to her too. The threatening presence vanished immediately, leaving Siren too stunned even to be terrified.  

 

“What… what did you?” Icy stared at him, bug-eyed, before she dove at him, grabbing him in a an embrace and sobbing.  “I’m so sorry, Siren… Please, just don’t do that again, My Inner Voice, it… it just happened on its own. I would never hurt you…”  Siren tried not to be scared, and it actually wasn’t that difficult. It had felt like… he’d touched a Goddess, a primal force of nature, and it had forbade him to ever do it again.  Beyond that, he was also trying not to sexualize the naked girl clinging to him, crying and rubbing her breasts against his chest. As an empath, he’d never felt so conflicted emotionally.

 

“I tried to calm you, but, but… uhh… Icy you should… maybe get some clothes… They’ll be looking for us, we’ll have to hide.”  Siren did his best to stare at the ceiling. As arousal started to flood through him, he felt a twinge of panic, hoping his emotions didn’t start seeping into Icy on accident.  That was what usually happened when he was sexual with people, and it made him uncomfortable when it did, and most people didn’t have a freaky ghost voice telling him to keep his hands to himself

 

Icy pulled back, giving him a strange look, before she nodded and looked down at the pile of scrap cloth at her feet.  It levitated, and sort of… rearranged itself into… well, into what was most certainly not a nice looking business suit.  She molded the cloth into a ragged loincloth and top, barely holding itself together, making her look like a street urchin that had never owned any other clothes.  It was… pretty convincing, actually. She frowned at them, just the same. “It’s much harder to put things back together…” she muttered.

 

“No, it looks really good. If we look like we’re homeless it will be harder for them to find us.” He smiled at her reassuringly, hoping to sway her mood.  She smiled back, looking genuinely happy. “You’re so sweet…” she sighed softly, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m so happy… you…” She paused, looking into his eyes for a second.  Oh no, he knew that look.

 

She pushed forward, kissing him on the mouth and pushing him to the ground.  Siren tried to pull away, to warn her she was just feeling his arousal, that he was doing this to her, but she was so strong, she was pinning him down.  That was when he felt it, it was very strange, it didn’t even make sense… Love, complete, unrestrained love, towards him. It came from nowhere, it made no sense, but Siren knew that Icy loved him, that she’d die before she hurt him.  Everybody he’d ever been intimate with before had found him attractive, his slight figure, his long eyelashes. The boys had liked his full lips, and one girl had been obsessed with his puffy nipples, he was used to feeling that, but this was very different.

 

She broke the kiss, looking into his eyes, “My sweet Siren… I’ll never…” He tried to move his arms but he couldn’t, and he glanced up at them to see a faint distortion in the air surrounding his wrists.  As he looked away, her hands ran down his chest, pinching and squeezing gently, making him gasp and squirm when she reached his nipples. “You like that…” She whispered, “I can feel it…”

 

There was no denying it, he was too horny now, and it was bleeding out of him into her, creating a minor feedback loop.  She leaned in and started kissing and nibbling at his neck, teeth scraping the sensitive flesh. He tried to buck and squirm, he wasn’t used to being denied or kept waiting, even though he’d always tried so hard not to take advantage of people using his gift.  This was… difficult. “Icy… please…” He whimpered, even as she pulled down the bottoms of his ‘prison’ jumpsuit, freeing his small stiff cock.

 

“It’s so cute…” she whispered into his ear, wrapping her hand around it slowly and squeezing it, making him whimper needily.  “Oooh… you like that a lot, too, don’t you?” She chuckled, running kisses along his jawline. “Feels so nice for me too.” She started to grind on his body gently, her rags not properly covering her crotch allowing her to grind her sex on his thigh.  It was already wet, leaving a trail on his leg as she went.

 

Her movements were crude, and inexperienced.  Siren wanted to help, to guide her a bit, but she had him hopelessly pinned down, all he could do was moan and squirm.  Her other hand on his chest started to knead the flesh and pinch his nipples, the pain and stimulation driving him crazy.  “Ah! Icy… it hurts…” he groaned weakly, the pain was absolutely worth it but it was so embarrassing…

 

“You like it…. You like being my cute little doll. You like me playing with your boobies, I can feel it.” She whispered breathily, giggling softly as she continued stroking his painfully hard cock.  Siren shivered, he was doing his best to hold back, but she was right, he did like this, and he’d always been a little bit of a... quick shot.

 

“Icy… Please, I’m gonna…” He looked up into her eyes, a pleading expression upon his face.  

 

Icy didn’t answer, she continued to pump his short length, and she dove forward to kiss him, awkwardly mashing their lips together and forcing her tongue into his mouth.  He moaned and screamed into her mouth, thrashing against the invisible bonds and cumming all over her hand. His hips bucked and tried to thrust into a womb that wasn’t there and his vision blurred, the girl kissing him becoming a smudge against a backdrop.

 

“That felt… nice…” Icy breathed, apparently not kissing him anymore, he hadn’t noticed.  Siren continued to thrash and whine as she kept pumping him, her other hand squeezing his other nipple even harder than the last time, but his brain didn’t register the pain.  Finally, mercifully, his orgasm faded down, taking all his strength with it, and he went limp, panting, his vision still a little fucked.

 

“Icy… stop… I’m done…” Siren whined, trying to push her hand away, as it was still stroking him.  His attempts were completely unsuccessful, as his arms were still bound by Icy’s invisible restraints.

 

Icy didn’t stop, she just laughed softly.  “Stop? You can keep going, be a good boy for me…” She redoubled her efforts, squeezing and playing with his cum-slick shaft, making Siren squeal as the stimulation to his hyper-sensitive organ finally hit his brain.

 

“Nooo… Icy, please…I can’t... “ Siren begged, his limbs felt exhausted from the struggle but somehow they found a little reservoir of strength to start struggling against their bonds again, trying to get away from her tight, squeezing hand.

 

“You can… I’m close to something, Siren… just hold on for me, be a good doll…” Icy panted, grinding her own crotch against his leg harder, looking down at him through hooded eyes.  

 

“I can’t… I… uuuggghhh.” Siren moaned like a whore as the torturous hand job continued, the brutal stimulation fading slowly down to a more normal level, and his body started to respond to it again.  He felt another high being pulled out of him, this one building fast. “Please… let me…” Siren couldn’t even finish his sentence before he let out a breathy gasp, and he screamed.

 

Icy moaned too, a deep, throaty noise, and Siren felt the invisible bonds on his arms tighten slightly as she started humping his leg, rubbing the full length of her body against his as she experienced her own climax, little fragments of her adrenaline and dopamine flitting into his awareness through the fog of his second agonizing orgasm that was crushing his brain to bits.  His cock let out a thin stream of semen, flowing out onto Icy’s already slick hand as she continued to grind and writhe against him, her breathing slowly calming as she laid there with him. The invisible bonds around his wrists vanished, and Siren let out a small groan as he lowered them, stretching his fingers as Icy cuddled up to him, sighing contentedly and resting her head on his chest.

 

“Feels so nice to be close to someone…” she murmured softly, hugging him tightly, a faint sliver of peacefulness coming out of her, which made Siren himself calm down a little, too.

 

“I’m sorry, Icy, I sort of do that to people… I don’t mean to, it just…” He felt bad.  This always happened to him, even though he tried not to take advantage of people, and he always felt so guilty afterwards.  And now, he’d gone and done it with some girl who wasn’t even in her right mind… what had he done?

 

“I know…” She whispered, running a finger across one of his sore nipples, making him shiver.  “I could have blocked it, but I didn’t want to. I love you… you’re all I have, and I wanted to be close to you.”  Her voice was quiet, and had a strange clarity to it, an innocence that Siren wouldn’t have thought that her fractured mind was capable of.

 

He blinked at her, baffled.  ‘She could have blocked me… but she didn’t. She **wanted** to do this with me…’  It was a strange relief, to know that for once, he didn’t have to worry, that he hadn’t accidentally forced someone to do this.  Well, maybe it was a little more complicated than that, it was really weird, too. He’d never felt someone’s love for him like this, not even from his parents, but there was another facet to it, a kind of honesty he’d had with this broken girl.

 

“Thank you, Icy, for saving me.  We’ll get through this, somehow…” He kissed her on the top of the head, deciding not to think too hard about this right now, not after he’d just came his brains out… twice.

 

“No.” Icy’s voice was as cold as her name,  shifting tones rapidly. “I’m not just getting through this, Siren.  I’m going to free everybody like us. And I’m going to kill the ones who did it.  There was a cold fatalism to her voice, and Siren didn’t doubt for a second she was serious.

 

“Icy, I don’t think that’s really possible, the government is..” He stopped, she was looking up at him, angry, but also frightened.

 

“I’m so strong, Siren… My Inner Voice is so powerful… I don't know the full extent of what I can do… But I’m gonna find out.  They are afraid of my strength, Siren, and they should be…”

 

Siren swallowed nervously.  He wasn’t sure he was entirely comfortable with killing people, especially… that many people.  He knew he couldn’t convince Icy otherwise though, he could feel the immense conviction in her, and he knew people like that couldn’t be dissuaded unless he changed their mind **for** them… and Icy could protect herself from that kind of manipulation.

 

“Alright.  I’m with you, Icy.  I’ll help… just, promise to listen to me? You don’t have to do what I tell you, but…”

 

She giggled, and gave his butt a squeeze, making him squeak.  “Of course, silly… I wouldn’t leave my cute doll behind, anyway…” She kissed him on the cheek and let out a small sigh, closing her eyes like she was about to have a nap.


	2. "SS"

Siren felt the surge of alarm from the occupants of the burned out warehouse about as soon as they hopped the fence.  Well… As soon as they did a combination of ‘hopping’ and Icy just lifting them over it with a manifestation. He knew this was them, he recognized some of the people inside from the emotional patterns they were giving off.  Plus, this was totally the kind of place that this particular group of rogue psychics would hide. They must have had some hidden perimeter cameras to detect them this far out, an empath probably would have picked them up sooner.  Back when he’d worked for them, he would have felt them coming from blocks away.

 

“Hey, you guys can’t be in here!” A man dressed like a street thug approached them, brandishing a pistol.  Siren was pretty sure that the whole thing was for show, this guy was probably telekinetic just like Icy. He didn’t feel  _ murderous _ , or upset, despite the way he was acting, he  just felt alarmed.

 

Icy glared at the man, but she didn’t make a move at him since Siren took a quick step forward, holding his hands up disarmingly.  “Hi! Sorry, I worked for you guys in the past, I found you ‘cuz I’m an empath. Can we come inside? I wanna talk to whoever's in charge.”

 

The guy narrowed his eyes at Siren, suspicion flaring up hard, but Siren picked out a tiny surge of excitement.  “I don’t know what you and your mom are on about, boy, but you get lost before I shoot you in the-” Siren hit him hard with a wave of dampened emotions.  Just enough for about half a second of emotional emptiness. It wouldn’t hurt him or even really deter him at all if he decided to attack, but it would let him know that he  **was** what he claimed to be, a tiny little display of ability, like dropping a code phrase.

 

“Can we come inside? It’s probably not a great idea for us to be out here.” Siren smiled disarmingly as the man blinked in confusion.

 

“Oh… shit.  You’re legit.  Alright, come on in, but no funny business.  Your girlfriend there a Psy too?” Gods. Really? His mom? Icy was bigger and taller than him but they weren’t even the same nationality. The suspicion in the guard died down a bit, but didn’t go away completely, which was probably fair.

 

“Yeah.  Kinetic and Pathic.” Siren nodded, ignoring the comment about Icy being his mom.  The guy led them into the burned out structure, and down a flight of stairs into a basement.

 

“Two Psys coming to see the boss.  They say they’re friendly.” The man muttered quietly, probably into a hidden microphone, as they made the short trip to an armored ‘door.’  It wasn’t a normal door in so far as it was a scuffed and cracked wall that Siren recognized as a door that only a telekinetic could open. Well, a telekinetic or a battering ram.  He sent a few manifestations into the cracks in the door and the wall slid forward, revealing the hideout.

 

“Two Psy’s walking right into my little hideout? What kind of day is… Siren??”  He felt a surge of alarm flare up from the woman who was addressing them, a skinny older lady who was by far the oldest psychic Siren had ever met.  Erinyes. He immediately felt her presence in his mind, an uncomfortable hand, clawing at his recent memories. Siren knew that she could be subtle if she wanted, she had a lifetime of practice with telepathy. This was anything but subtle, it was agonizing and incredibly invasive.   _ “What are you-” _

 

The sleeping Goddess awoke.  A surge of force emerged from Icy, slapping away Erinyes’ claw like a tidal wave sweeping away a small animal.   **_“NO!”_ ** The overpowering voice reverberated in his skull, making him unsteady on his feet as the simple command overwhelmed his entire brain.  By the looks of it, everybody else in the room was feeling the same thing, several people lost their footing.

 

“Icy! Stop!” Siren pleaded as he lost his balance and collapsed too.  He reached out towards her,a nd, to his relief, she did what he asked.  Her telepathic voice went quiet, and she immediately walked over and kneeled next to him.  She put her arm around him protectively, one hand around his shoulder and the other stroking his hair, as she glared daggers at Erinyes.

 

“You do not touch him without permission,” She growled softly.  The sound of her voice sent shivers down Siren’s spine, and suddenly he was terrified that he’d brought Icy here.  What if this turned violent? It wasn’t a possibility that he'd thought of and he felt incredibly irresponsible for not properly weighing the risks.

 

“Please, everybody, calm down.” Siren pleaded as the six people in the room staggered and stared wide-eyed at the two of them.  He felt a mixture of awe, fear, and curiosity coming off of them. “Icy, Erinyes wasn’t going to hurt me she was just scared. She saw me get captured and taken away.  Seeing me was probably like seeing a ghost.”

 

“Yeah.  Care to explain that, Siren?  And who the fuck is this?” Erinyes had regained her balance and took a step towards them aggressively, but Siren knew she was all bravado, he could sense the fear coming off of her.

 

“Icy broke me out.  It’s… a strange story…” Siren winced, hoping Icy wouldn't overreact again.

 

Out of nowhere, Icy put one hand on the back of his head and gave him a quick kiss, rubbing across his nipple with her thumb at the same time. He shivered at that... and... the whole room probably felt the little spike of arousal. Fuck. He stomped the feeling down and tried to pull away from Icy but she held him tight. Even without her manifestations she was physically much bigger and stronger than him.  He pouted at her, why did she always pick the worst times to do this…?

 

Erinyes looked at Icy, shocked, and then back at Siren.  She broke out laughing. “Yeah… Same old Slutty Siren. Everybody’s still in love with you, huh?  Alright everybody, back to work.” Her suspicions faded away immediately, replaced with a sort of warm affection.  She waved everybody back to whatever it was they were doing as she gestured for Siren and Icy to follow her into one of the back rooms.

 

“I’m sorry…” Icy whispered to him as she helped him back onto his feet.  She lifted him up herself, rather than use manifestations, like she normally did.  “I saw that she was hurting you, and I wasn’t sure how else to stop her.”

 

Siren felt… a bit of affection for her, but it was a bittersweet feeling.  What Icy had just done  _ wasn’t _ an overreaction, she’d held back, and she’d done it because he’d asked her not to kill anybody if she didn’t have to.  It was pretty unnerving at the same time that it was kind of sweet. “Erinyes overreacted too. We’re all on edge.” He smiled at her and squeezed her hand as she turned and followed Erinyes back into the room she’d disappeared into.

 

He let her drag him into the cramped little room that was occupied by a beaten up circular wooden table and five chairs.  Erinyes took one of the seats and looked up at them, a bit of good-natured cheer on her face but Siren could sense the curiosity she was feeling.  “So… You gonna tell me what the fuck happened to you after they snatched you, SS?” She asked, using her pet name for him.

 

Siren pouted a little, he’d never really been a fan of being called ‘Slutty Siren’ when his… effect on people wasn’t even really his fault.  He ended up ignoring the smarmy comment and giving Erinyes a shortened version of what had happened. He omitted most of what Icy had told him about this endless void she’d been trapped in, since he’d barely believed that himself, and he knew Erinyes would think he was on drugs if he started describing it.  His version of the story had Icy waking up with amnesia and she didn't correct him. She usually let him do the talking. Usually.

 

“Shit.  How strong are you to pull that off, girl?” Erinyes gave a low whistle when Siren described how Icy had ripped through the elevator shaft into the parking lot.

 

Icy looked down at her hands.  “I don’t know,” She admitted quietly.  Siren couldn’t feel anything from her, she was shielding her feelings from him.  “I don’t know how to measure. But I know that I can do so much and it barely feels like a whisper of my Inner Voice.”

 

Erinyes frowned, confused. “Right, so, how many manifestations can you form and control at once?  Make a bunch of cubes, this size until you can’t make anymore” She gestured to show the size she meant, about a handspan on each side.

 

Icy paused for a moment, unsure, before the air began to shimmer.  They formed so fast, and so many of them. They poured out of her and drifted around the room like snowflakes until the entire place was covered in a translucent haze, the objects bouncing softly against Siren’s skin, feeling kind of like square balloons.

 

“There’s no more room…. Do you want me to make more?” Icy asked, after Erinyes and Siren sat there, shocked for about ten seconds, which was longer than it had taken for her to form them. 

 

“Uh… no… put them away…”  Erinyes’ voice sounded distorted and muffled, and Siren felt awe and worry spike within her as the manifestations winked out of existence instantly.

 

“So… the most I’ve ever seen a telekinetic make was nineteen, and it took him like five minutes.  We usually rate telekinetics from one to twenty… and… that was…?” Erinyes looked around the room wide-eyed, as though she was looking for some kind of trick, or to find some manifestations that icy had perhaps somehow missed.

 

“That was seventy four.  I could have made a lot more, that felt like nothing.” Icy spoke quietly and innocently, unaware of how much of a display of raw power she’d just delivered to them.  Siren knew she was strong, but as he spent more and more time with her he was beginning to realize she was probably in a class all to herself.

 

“So… you might just be more than ten times stronger than any kinetic I’ve ever met,  _ and  _ you’re telepathic, too.” Erinyes shook her head and rubbed her forehead with two fingers, like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  She probably couldn’t. “Figures you’d run across Siren, he’s the strongest empath I’ve ever met, too.”

 

“Little good it does me,” Siren muttered, crossing his arms indignantly.

 

“Oh, don’t be down on yourself little guy, you did great work, it was totally worth the fact that you’re a walking drama bomb.  I was really sad when they grabbed you.” Erinyes gave him a coy smile.

 

“It’s  **not** my fa-” Siren began.

 

“Leave him alone,” Icy frowned at Erinyes, and Siren felt a surge of annoyance bleed out of her, past her protections.  She put a hand on his shoulder, and he quieted down. “Stop teasing him,” She glared at the older woman, hugging him close.

 

“I’m not saying it’s your fault, kid, it’s just the truth.  Your little display back there made everybody in that room pop a boner, or a lady boner, respectively.  I’m used to you and I still had to put a bit of effort into shaking it off,” Erinyes chuckled softly.

 

“I want your help,” Icy planted a soft kiss on Siren’s cheek that made him blush, and looked back at Erinyes impassively.

 

“As strong as you are, sweetheart, why would you need my help? Honestly I could totally use your help, by the sounds of it.” Erinyes leaned to the side on her elbow, resting her head on her hand.

 

“There’s a prison somewhere in the city, where they keep people like us.  I’m going to free everybody in there,” Icy replied flatly.

 

Erinyes’ eyebrows shot up, and she exuded incredulity as she looked over at Siren.  “Serious? Look sweetie, I’m sure you’re powerful but you don’t wanna mess with a facility like that.  They have people with high-powered rifles that will rip through a telekinetic barrier and put a hole in you.  Killing rogue psychics is what people like that do.”

 

“I don’t care.  People like that are the ones that I’m going to kill first.  I want them to be afraid of me,” A small edge of anger worked its way into Icy’s voice, and Siren felt the familiar rage within her bubble to the surface.  It was never far away from the surface, even though Siren had been trying to help her deal with it in a… Well… a more healthy and less murdery way.

 

“She’s serious… we’re doing this.  And we’re more likely to succeed if you help.” Siren squirmed uncomfortably in Icy’s arms.  He was actually quite comfy but didn’t want to get... too comfy. Not with Erinyes right there.

 

“Well, I can tell you right now, little guy that I am absolutely not committing any of my people to help with a suicide mission. If you're serious about doing this, then what I can do for you, is give you some information.  I enthralled someone last month and he told me about a big prisoner transfer. We decided not to try and intercept it but you might find that an easier target to hit an armored convoy, as opposed to the prison itself. Heck, if you still want to hit the prison afterwards, you can get some more information from the prisoners or guards.”  Erinyes sighed and opened a nearby mini fridge that Siren hadn’t seen, withdrawing a plastic bottle of ginger ale and opening it with a hiss of escaping carbon. She hadn’t changed.

 

Icy was quiet for several moments.  She stared off into the distance, thinking.  “Enthralling… that’s… where you take over someone’s mind, right?” She finally asked.

 

“Well, it’s a little more complicated than that, sweetheart.  You sort of strip down their sense of self, until they don’t really identify with anything anymore.  They just do what you tell them after that. Some good telekinetics can also rebuild people a little so that they only listen to them, but, they aren’t really the most useful people, after you do it to them.  Why do you ask? Don’t you know?”

 

“Not really… Paula knew about it, but she never knew how it worked.  Sifting through her memories is always… a little weird.” Icy commented quietly, deep in thought.

 

“Paula?  Shit, Icy, were you evacuated? They took your brain out and you’re… what, you’re here? You’re back?” Erinyes’ eyes went wide and Siren felt hope surging out of her.

 

“I was.  I don’t really know.  It felt like I was alone in the darkness, and Siren called to me, and somehow… I woke up.  Paula was gone.” Icy shook her head, frowning. She didn’t like to talk about where she was trapped.

 

“Siren… do you think you can do that to others?  Can you fix the people they evacuate?” Erinyes looked at him, she was excited.

 

“I don’t think so… I didn’t even do anything.  I think it was mostly Icy who’s the special one.” Siren shook his head and as he spoke he felt the excitement fade from Erinyes.  He hated that part of being an empath, he could actually feel people’s sadness and disappointment in him.

 

“I’ll destroy the caravan.  And then, I’ll attack the prison.  They’ll know I’m coming. I want them to know, I want them to try and stop me. I want them to feel hopeless as they fail.” Icy interrupted the moment of silence, a cold finality in her voice.

 

“Uhh… well… When you free the prisoners, send them our way.  We’ll get them to safety,” Erinyes sipped her ginger ale nervously.  Icy was freaking her out a little bit. She had that effect on people. “Maybe give us the chance to talk you out of the second half of the plan?”

 

“I’m going to take apart the entire system.  If I’m going to do that, I can’t let them stop me on their terms or on mine.” Siren felt Icy’s hand on his shoulder tighten a little.

 

“Well it’s moving next week.  Until then, you’re welcome to stay here with us.  I definitely owe you that much, SS. Probably more… but I’m not sending people after that caravan.  You’re not taking Siren with you, right?”

 

“Siren stays with me.  I can keep him safe,” She clutched him closely, like Erinyes had been trying to take him away from her.

 

“Yeah… I’m staying with you, Icy, don’t worry,” He smiled at her.  Icy circled a hand around to the back of his head and pulled him against her powerful frame. Her lips met his, and she forced her tongue into his mouth roughly, kissing him more roughly and aggressively than any boy ever had.  He whimpered softly and disappointedly when she ended it earlier than she usually did, smiling down at him hungrily as her hand traced patterns across his chest.

 

Erinyes cleared her throat loudly.  “I forgot what it’s like being around you, SS.  If you two are gonna stay with us for a few days then I’m gonna find you two a room on the far side of the compound.” She spoke quietly, her breathing a little belabored.

 

“S-sorry…” Siren mumbled, blushing as he found himself unable to break Icy’s gaze.

 

“Yeah no problem.  Just, no gangbangs this time, please?” Erinyes laughed as she stood up and headed towards the door.

 

“That was a threeway! And it was one time!” Siren pouted, finally breaking Icy’s gaze.  One of the people involved in that incident had been really mad at him afterwards, he’d felt awful about it for ages and Erinyes had just poked the wound.  Siren hadn’t even been aware the guy was in the room, he’d had his face in some girl’s crotch when he’d just suddenly gotten penetrated by him. Apparently that had been his fault, but he didn’t even like the guy, he’d just gotten carried away.

 

Icy squeezed his shoulder to get his attention, and she smiled at him warmly when he returned his eyes to hers.  “I don’t care what you did,” she said. Siren blushed and struggled to hold her gaze.

 

“Wait… woah now, wait a fucking second.  You said Paula… Paula Tearsen?” Erinyes stopped halfway out of the door, looking back at Icy, bewildered.

 

“Tearsen… yes I think that was her last name, I have a few memories of being called that.  Madam Tearsen?” Icy looked puzzled.

 

“Shit.  Minister Tearsen had her body taken back by its rightful owner.  Damn I bet they’re pissed. Hey guys! You won’t believe this!” Erinyes slapped her thigh and started to crack up.

 

***

 

Paula’s grip on the arm of her chair tightened as she watched the footage, along with the two other people in the room.  This shell was some skinny white teenager, and, beyond that, it was male, too. The beautiful, long-legged, muscular latina in the video was most definitely formerly her property.  The shell that she was supposed to have woken up in, the shell that she’d spent a fortune on purchasing and maintaining and tailoring to her tastes. Instead, a version of her from six months ago had woken up in… this...

 

“Yeah.  That’s definitely it.” She growled softly, her whiny male voice grating on her nerves as she heard it.  This shell’s voice sounded like its balls hadn’t even dropped yet, it was embarrassing.

 

“And you have no idea how this happened?” President Edwards asked her, his eyes narrow and his voice threatening.  Paula glared back at the president, as the video continued playing, her former shell ripping apart the armored caravan like it was made out of clay.  She saw the incredibly bright streak of a projectile fired by a Magnetic Rifle flash across the screen, and her eyes went wide as she saw that her former shell still stood, and a moment later, the gunner was torn apart by manifestations that weren’t properly showing up on the low-resolution street camera.

 

“Did the gunners miss? Why didn’t the MagRifle take her down?” She asked, confused.

 

“Doesn’t look like they missed.” The other person in the room spoke up, some black ops director who changed shells every five years and names every year.  Paula just liked to call him ShitBag behind his back, but she was pretty sure he was going by Trevor, right now.

 

“So this shell’s telekinetic barrier is strong enough to stop a MagRifle? We’ll have to revisit that equipment contract, they assured us they were three times stronger than they needed to be.  We paid for redundancy.” The President frowned as the footage showed the shell freeing the other Psy’s, most of them fully intact, and the entire caravan’s staff in pieces, along with the vehicles.  Most of the Psy’s were drugged, and could barely walk, but her former shell seemed to be assisting them, along with the two Psy’s that did seem mostly lucid.

 

“So her ranking is off the charts.  And she also mysteriously got out of your control.  Is there anything you’re not telling us, Paula?” ShitBag asked her.

 

A sneer crossed her face.  “Well, because of incompetent lazy techs, my backup wasn’t saved properly so I don’t remember any of the last six months.  Let’s say something happened these past six months and some radicalized or improperly saved version of me went mental. This mental version of me somehow got a hold of my favorite shell’s former consciousness and put it back, and then, either killed herself or uploaded herself elsewhere.  Even if this fucked up scenario is true, I wouldn’t have any idea. I’m sure you scanned my imprint, you know all this.”

 

ShitBag’s expression didn’t change, but she knew that it was true, they’d never have even restored her consciousness from the backup imprint without scanning her to see if this was her fault.  “The shell’s power level is still cause for confusion. If some rogue elements somehow conspired to restore its consciousness, how is it so strong? One rogue technician couldn’t alter her power level even if they somehow managed to steal an imprint.”

 

“That shell was off the charts even before we grabbed it.  It got picked up when it was six, it manifested that early.  I should know, I paid a fortune for it.” It was true, but it had been so immensely worth it.  That shell had been so amazing, the clarity was perfect, with none of the typical fuzziness or numbness that one often experienced using a shell with a less prevalent psychic traits.  “This level of strength is probably what it would have had all on its own, if we hadn’t secured it.”

 

“I don’t think you’re getting it back, Paula.  Trevor, I want that thing taken down. If MagRifles won’t kill it, drop a bomb on it.  If we’re lucky this attack won’t end up on youtube. If more happen, we won’t be lucky.  This isn’t just about property loss anymore, this is bad for our image, the public relies on us to keep them safe from Psys.” The President leaned back in his chair.

 

“A reasonable approach. It’s easier to cover up a drone strike as a terrorist attack than it is to pretend a Psy attack is something that it isn’t.  I’ll try to keep collateral damage to a minimum but I’ll get it dead.”

 

Paula grumbled but didn't disagree. She really wanted that shell back but this footage was alarming.  Besides, it would look suspicious if she tried to retrieve it, and it may be faulty for all she knew.

 

“I’ll get a team together for this shell, specifically.  They’ll have it dealt with within the month.” ShitBag tapped away at his tablet, probably going through personnel files. “Paula, I still need to conduct an investigation into the Shell’s… reawakening.  I’ll have your full co-operation, of course?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, for whatever good a six month regressed version of me can be, you will.  If some technician is responsible for this I sure as fuck want to know.” Paula crossed her arms and glared back at ShitBag.  She intended to do her own investigation into this, and she was going to have to do it with ShitBag looking over her shoulder.  This was not going to be an easy couple of months...

 

***

 

Siren walked through the halls of the new temporary sleeping area that Icy had ‘built’ under Erinyes’ hideout.  He was bringing blankets to the Psychics they’d saved. Erinyes’ group initially hadn’t had any to spare, so they’d had to wait.  He knocked on the wall next to one room. They didn’t have doors, just sheets of opaque plastic they’d hung in the doorways.

 

“Come in,” the voice within called, and Siren pushed the sheet to the side and stepped in with his armful of blankets.  “Oh, thanks so much, I… Siren?”

 

Siren turned so that he could see the Psy’s face, since the armload of blankets was obscuring his vision.   “Payton? What are you… How didn’t I see you before?!” Siren dropped the armload of blankets and rushed forward to tackle Payton with a hug.  It was strange to see him like this, and he immediately realized why he hadn’t recognized him during the frantic escape from the armored convoy.  Payton had been a big, solid guy who still kept himself fit even though he was telekinetic. He’d always kept his hair short, saying that asian hair was impossible to deal with whenever Siren had asked him to grow it out.  Now, he was still muscled, but he looked.. atrophied. Like he’d been drugged and kept in a bed for months. His face was gaunt, and his hair was grown out and it definitely did look impossible to deal with His hair was going everywhere and constantly threatened to flop down and cover his face.

 

“Siren~” Payton crooned happily as he hugged him tightly, squeezing the breath out of his lungs.  “Didn’t think I’d ever get out of there… and let alone that I’d see  **you** after I did.”

 

“Too tight… too tight…” Siren wheezed after several moments, tapping on Payton’s back for mercy.  He did release his grasp, chuckling softly, but as Siren pulled back and looked Payton in the face, he saw the bigger man had tears in his eyes, even as he smiled broadly.  

 

“Sorry, little guy, I just… I heard that they took you and then shortly after, they got me…  I didn’t think…” He sniffled a little, and then leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Siren’s lips.

 

That brought him back to the present, and he pulled away a little.  He and Payton had ‘dated’ for about six months a while ago, before they’d gone their separate ways.  Before they’d both apparently been captured. Now, though, he was ‘seeing’ Icy… it was complicated.

 

“Sorry.  I just thought… are you okay?” Payton asked, concern flashing across his face.  Siren gave him a bittersweet smile. Payton was sweet, he did still like him… but he couldn’t just go and make out with him like nothing had changed.

 

“I’m fine, I just… it’s complicated…” Siren mumbled softly, looking away.  Payton still had him in his arms and his thoughts wandered, thinking about Payton, about his…  _ Ugh! No! Stop, before you… _

 

Payton laughed softly, running his hands across Siren’s back gently. “I dunno… I guess I’m just happy to see you… feels like you’re happy to see me, too.”  He tightened his grip on Siren a little, holding him closer. “I know it’s complicated with you, Siren. It never bothered me before, why should it now?”

 

“Siren.” He jumped, and twisted in Payton’s arms as the plastic ‘door’ fluttered to admit Icy.  She was looking at the two of them, arms crossed. She didn’t seem mad, just, concerned. “Is he bothering you?” she asked.

 

“N-No… He just… we know each other…” Siren squirmed out of Payton’s arms and slid off him and the little cot he was resting on, smiling nervously at Icy, assaulted by the awful feeling of being caught.  Icy had said she didn’t care, earlier, but… She’d also very frequently said things along the lines of ‘you belong to me.’

 

Icy smiled at him and walked over.  She put her hand around his shoulder and kissed his forehead affectionately.  “I felt a spike from you. I was worried someone was bothering you.”

 

Siren winced.  Of course she’d felt it.  Gods, how hard was it going to be to be faithful to Icy when she would literally be able to tell whenever he even  _ thought _ about sex?

 

“Siren and I used to date.  I know that if you don’t stop early then you don’t stop at all, with him.”  Payton laughed softly, pushing his hair out of his face and standing up to extend his hand to Icy.  “Name’s Payton. You’re Icy? The girl who freed us?”

 

Icy nodded and extended her hand to shake Payton’s.  Her expression was neutral and a bit chilly. Siren wasn’t sure what to make of it.  “You and Siren used to have sex?” She asked bluntly. Siren blushed and tugged on Icy’s arm with a pout, and Payton laughed.

 

“Uhh, well, yeah.  He’s a bit of a minx, but I’m sure you’ve noticed that,” He winked at the two of them with a good-natured grin.  “Are you two… exclusive? I never figured Siren would be monogamous with anybody.”

 

“Hmm… no, I guess not.  I was just worried for him.”  Icy clutched him closely, giving him a gentle reassuring squeeze.

 

“Wait… what?  We never really talked about this, Icy,” Siren looked up at her with a pout.

 

Icy laughed , looking back down at him, her expression suddenly hungry.  “Well, let’s fix that.” She leaned down and kissed him hard, her tongue finding its way into his mouth instantly.  He didn’t even really have time to process what was happening before it was over, and she adjusted her grip on him to be more around his waist.  With one quick motion, she hoisted him up off his feet over her shoulder, and gave his ass a slap with her free hand. The stinging strike made him moan and squirm, his legs twitching weakly in the air.  “Come on, we need to have a talk.”

 

“H-Hey!” Siren squealed as she carted him off, out of Payton’s room and through the compound to their room on the far side of the building.  He heard quite a few snickers and as they turned a corner, he heard a rather lewd catcall from Erinyes.

 

“Fuck him good, you crazy bitch! You deserve it!” Erinyes whistled, and the entire room laughed.

 

Icy dumped him on their bed, and quickly closed the door with a manifestation as she removed her clothes manually.  “I don’t mind if other people touch you. As long as they don’t do it without your permission. I’ll always be protective of you, I know you can’t help it, you make people want you.”  Icy smiled down at him as she tossed her shirt to the floor, her tongue making a quick dart across her perfect lips.

 

“Oh… T-Thanks… I was kind of worried…” Siren stared at Icy’s naked form, suddenly free to embrace the sex drive that he’d been tiptoeing around for the past few days.

 

“Don’t worry… I know you still belong to me,” Icy laughed running her hand through his hair gently.  “How did you have sex with Payton? You didn’t use your cute little dick on him, did you?” She asked suddenly.

 

“I…” Siren blushed and looked away from her, profusely embarrassed.  Why’d she always have to call it cute? He felt something touching his face, gently pulling his head back up to meet Icy’s gaze.  He saw the telltale shimmer of one of Icy’s manifestations, and Icy had stepped closer, bringing his face very close to her pussy.

 

The manifestation craned his head further up, away from her moist sex, back up to her eyes.  She looked down at him, an eyebrow raised in amusement, waiting for his answer. “You know I won’t judge, my little doll.  Tell me.”

 

“He… he usually fucked me in the ass, okay? I like it,” Siren pouted as hard as he could, and Icy just grinned at the admission even as his face burned red with embarrassment.

 

“I’m finding a lot of memories in here… videos of two boys having sex.  I guess Paula really liked watching it. I kind of want to, now…” Icy stared off into the distance, thinking.

 

“We can try to buy a strap-on or something, if you want, I wouldn’t mind.” Siren squirmed in the psychic bindings.  He was pretty used to them, now, Icy liked to hold him down when they had sex, but it was still kind of freaky being restrained in this way.

 

“I sort of get a little bit of feeling from my manifestations sometimes, if I make them wrong.  I wonder… what would happen…” Icy mused to herself, closing her eyes in concentration. Siren had no idea what she was talking about, but as she spoke, the translucent blurriness of one of Icy’s manifestations began to take shape around her groin.  Normally, her manifestations never became more visible than a faint shimmering, but this one took on a dark, purple hue as it formed. It grew and flickered as it took on a distinctively phallic shape, jutting out of her vagina. It never became fully opaque, but looked kind of like it was made out of a swirling slightly shiny purple liquid.  The psy cock glittered and sparkled subtly at the same time as it pulsed with a nonexistent heartbeat. It looked halfway between a sex toy and an expensive CGI effect.

 

“Oh… wow…” Icy gasped as Siren stared, wide-eyed. She wrapped her strong hand around it and gave it an experimental squeeze.  “I need some practice but… this feels very nice…” she whispered, staring at Siren with her eyelids half-closed, squeezing and stroking her ‘fake’ penis.

 

“Is… is that safe…?” Siren squeaked, his body felt hot.  He was kind of terrified but also pretty turned on, which was generally the norm for how he felt around Icy.

 

“As safe as anything I do,” Icy said with a soft laugh that wasn’t very reassuring.  She gave it one last squeeze before she took a half-step over to Siren, her tall stature and their little bed’s proximity to the floor put her cock right at face level for him.  “Play with it, my little doll. Make your Queen happy,” She purred softly as the manifestations holding Siren in place vanished, freeing him to tentatively reach out and touch the psy cock.

 

It was warm to the touch, not quite hot, but still warmer than it seemed like it should be.  It was hard with just a tiny bit of yield to it. He probably wouldn’t have known it wasn’t real if he hadn’t seen it.  He squeezed the cock gently, teasing it with his fingers. He hadn’t done this in quite a while but it came right back to him as he ran his finger tips of his spare hand along the underside.  Without being told to, he leaned forward, his hot breath tickling the flared head.

 

“Yesss…. Good boy…” Icy groaned softly as she ran her hands through Siren’s hair and gently pressed her hips forward, assisting the cock into his practiced mouth.  He decided to abandon his reservations and just have at it, and he started sucking and licking the astral dick with every component of his skillset. He bobbed back and fourth on it, working the underside with his tongue as he applied suction.  Icy twitched and moaned as he worked, showing every bit as much of a reaction to the blowjob as anybody would. Or, indeed, as much as she herself did when she had him lick her pussy. He pulled back and kept the ‘head’ in his mouth, wrapping his lips tightly around it and swirling his tongue around the tip.  He grabbed the rest of the length with his small hands, and noticed that it felt extremely wet. The saliva he’d drooled all over Icy’s cock hadn’t been absorbed into ‘skin’, and that part reminded him more like what sucking a dildo was like. He squeezed it tightly regardless and started stroking, the saliva squelching and making lewd noises as he worked the shaft.  Siren heard Icy’s breath catch and then pause, and her legs trembled gently, which meant she was probably cumming. He continued to suck and stroke the psy cock, keeping the same pace so that Icy could ride out her orgasm.

 

“Hmm?” Siren looked up as Icy nudged his head backwards,off the shimmery organ.  He kept his hand on it and continued to stroke it gently. He looked up into her eyes and swallowed some of the buildup of saliva in his mouth.  A submissive thrill passed through him as Icy gazed down at him. For all his protests, for as bizarre and frightening as Icy was, his libido certainly responded strongly to the way she treated him.  Especially now.

 

“Your mouth was nice, but I want to fuck you,”  Icy sank down onto the bed, sitting next to him.  He was on his knees on the soft mattress and she was sitting, and yet she was almost as tall as him anyway. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him hard, her strong hands finding his chest and squeezing the sensitive flesh. Siren melted into her arms, moaning happily into the kiss.  The embrace didn’t last long before she pushed him down onto his stomach. She slapped his exposed ass and cooed happily when she saw how the flesh jiggled. “This looks so delicious…” she husked as she swung her one of her legs over to the other side and started to line up her dick with his pucker.

 

“B-Be gentle… It’s been a whiiii-” Siren squeaked softly as Icy started to push her hips down towards him, the blunt tip of her cock starting to force its way inside.  The friction on it felt odd, like it was completely lubricated even though.. Well… how does one lubricate an energy cock, actually? She set a steady pace, and soon the first few inches were inside him, the tip of Icy’s dick nudging heavily against Siren’s prostate.  As she did, a powerful shiver ran down Siren’s spine as a shock of pleasure raced out of the little gland. His toes curled and his breath caught in his throat. Icy seemed to feel something similar, as she stopped pushing, and her nails dug deeply into his soft hips.

 

“Wow, you really love this, don’t you?  Naughty little doll, not telling me how sensitive your sweet little boy pussy is.”  Icy whispered to him as she caught her breath.

 

Siren blushed bright red. Where had she gotten ‘boy pussy’ from? Maybe all that gay porn that Paula apparently watched.  “It’s… good…” He gasped quietly as Icy started to move again, impaling him further on her length, pressing forward until her hips pressed warmly against his cheeks.  She wasted no time in starting to piston in and out of his tight rectum. Her technique was a bit iffy, but she was pretty quickly able to pick up on what felt good and what didn’t, and within a few dozen thrusts, she was ramming his prostate like she’d been doing it all her life.

 

“You’re so soft and warm, my sweet…” Icy lowered herself until her breasts were pressing into his back, her nipples two hard points poking him in the back.  She started to hump him with shallow thrusts, pressing him hard into the flimsy mattress, rocking their bodies back and fourth more than she was actually thrusting into him.  Siren desperately wanted to touch himself, but Icy typically restrained his arms, and now his cock was firmly trapped against the bed by Icy’s weight. The steady dull friction was maddening, but he felt his orgasm rising anyway under the constant assault on his p-spot.

 

“G-Gonna…” Siren’s whines were muffled by the mattress.

 

“Yessss… oh fuck…” Icy leaned in and started biting Siren at the back of his neck, the sharp pain and throbbing pleasure intermingling as he started to cum his brains out.  He screamed as his first anal orgasm in a long time ripped through him, the familiar high making him delirious with pleasure. Icy herself let out a shuddering breath and murmured quietly, the sound so soft Siren could only hear it because it was right in his ear.    Siren moaned weakly, his body going limp as the delicious orgasm faded very slowly. He was so woozy that he didn’t even fully notice it when Icy’s cock vanished, all he noticed was that she had rolled off his back and was lying down beside him, catching her own breath.

 

“I love you…” She whispered into his ear, kissing his forehead.  “My guiding star… I won’t let them snuff you out. Not ever.” Siren felt a tiny flicker of embarrassment, but he was too fuck-drunk to really be openly flustered by the sweet sentiment.

 

“I… thanks…” He murmured, too woozy to formulate a proper reply.

 

“Wow… fucking is hard work.  I want some water. I’ll bring you some, you need to hydrate.” Icy kissed the tip of his nose and stood up, her clothes floating up off the ground and snapping towards her.  The seams split and the clothes wrapped themselves around her body and then re-knit in an instant.

 

“Hey… you did it…” Siren giggled softly.  Icy had been practicing doing that for weeks.  In a way, it was scary how quickly she was learning and mastering telekinesis.  Maybe Erinyes could teach her some ways to use telepathy, other than screaming really loud, too.  He’d have to ask her… tomorrow.

 

She smiled at him, and did a little twirl that was by far the most feminine thing Siren had ever seen her do.  She left their room, leaving the door open, and Siren heard a chorus of cheers and lewd congratulations from the common room, Erinyes’ voice amongst them.

 

“Jerks…” Siren muttered, as he rolled over and tried to have a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my writing buddies continually asked me to put laser dicks into my stories. Good thing I love her <3


End file.
